


and onto you a thousand poet's praises, so your skin is etched with my love

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, small hints that they're gonna fuck at the end, soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: this man may not be the heroic benkei.but that does not mean he is not gudao's hero.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Musashibou Benkei | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	and onto you a thousand poet's praises, so your skin is etched with my love

**Author's Note:**

> some notes 
> 
> \- benkei in fate is not the real benkei, but rather the narrator of the story and benkei's retainer who ran away before the last battle. he has taken up his name and pretends to be him. his real name is kaison. the headcanon that gudao dreams about the real benkei instead of kaison's memories comes from his bond ce, which is about the real benkei and mentions that this isn't him   
> \- not me falling for another person few people care about. cannot be me.   
> \- stan benkei basically  
> \- there is no actual smut in this

It is not his lover's dreams that he sees when he closes his eyes.

It is the dreams of Musashibou Benkei, the famous warrior, the rumoured child of oni. Gudao sees his final fight with Yoshitune, he watches the silhouetted figures fighting far away from sight. No matter how different she compared to her Chaldea self, he recognizes the way Ushiwakamaru flips in the air instantly. 

These are not 'his' memories. Gudao is not even sure if they are the truth - he is unsure how many of Benkei’s ‘memories’ are rather his own fabrication. If he is the narrator to Benkei’s life, how much has been changed? How much has been altered to make him the admired hero? His lance slices through crowds like gusts of wind. He is the roar of victory.

But the man in his dreams is not his Benkei. Rather, he is not Hitachino Kaison. 

His grip is not as tight on his lance, but he still swings it with power. His stance is so firm it takes a giant’s swing to knock him off balance. His chest plate is covered in scratches and his arms riddled with scars. Gudao worries about having him tank so much, but Benkei’s smile is brighter than the sun when he reminds him that it’s alright, as long as he’s helping he’ll take a thousand blows.

This man is not the decorated hero. He is a fake in the eyes of the throne. He is the narrator, he is the retainer.

He is the coward.

The man who turned away at the final battle and ran.

He does not turn away now.

“Kaison,” Gudao breathes out. His hands run over the lines on his skin. His muscles are nothing like the giants in Chaldea, but that makes them perfect for Gudao to grab onto. His mouth cannot scream out a war cry to scare his foes, but it can recite poetry, his lips brushing under Gudao’s chin and kissing the soft flesh. 

“How gorgeous you are in this light,” he says, turning his face to kiss up Gudao’s chin until his breath is hot in his ear. “How kind you are to this fake.”

Despite how good he feels - his big hands grab onto his hips and his knee presses down onto the bed between his legs - Gudao moves back and cups his face in his palms. “How many times will I have to remind you of the truth? You’re not fake - you’re here, you’re real, you are the best thing I could ever ask for. You’re my lance, Kaison.”

Kaison - the name he’s agreed to only call him when they’re alone. He wants to tell him that everyone basically knows of the truth, and he smiles softly whenever he slips up, but he also revels in the pleasure of being the sole person to call him by his true name. His _true_ name.

He closes his eyes and reaches up to hold Gudao’s hand, kissing his palm softly. “Yes, my apologies, my Lord.” Kaison’s lips trace his command seals that buzz with electricity. “I tire you with how frequently I make you repeat it.”

Gudao sits up and Kaison follows, helping to pull him up on the bed. His fingers reach behind his head to bring him close, their lips dangerously close. “Then let me repeat your name until the morning, so you never forget who you are.” He kisses him deep, Kaison’s grip on his hand tightening into a sweet pain.

“If you are this good to me, you will find it is me singing your praises, instead,” Kaison smirks and Gudao feels his heart flip in his chest.

No, this is not the man in his dreams.

But rather - the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> avicebro on both tumblr/twitter
> 
> i have 2 more comms and a trade and im working on a larger jekyll/hyde piece so look forward to that
> 
> i have a lot of emotions about benkei.


End file.
